


Blame

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (and it is not graphically described), (but it happened in the movie), Angst, Character Death, Fighting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Weapons, for reader, takes place during age of ultron, talk of bullet wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Having Clint Barton as an uncle meant you were pretty good with a bow and arrow. He got you to join the team, and now you're going on missions with them. They don't know you have a secret romance, but what happens when Pietro and Wanda join your side?
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 12, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> I wrote this one so long ago and I was reminded today how much I loved this. This one was requested but there were ~spoilers~ in the request so I didn't put it here.
> 
> Draga = Dear

You really didn't like the sound of going on a Sokovia mission. You knew who was there, and what they were capable of, and you really didn't want to have him see you there and have him making assumptions.

But alas, there was no getting out of this one. You had to go. Steve wanted you there to make sure things went according to plan. And with your skills with a bow, you would be a great help.

Your uncle also thought it would have been a good idea for you to go with the team. You hadn't been out on many missions, and he wanted you to show everyone what they're up against. It was the one time Clint would admit that someone could be better at him with a bow, and that's rare.

You were stressing about landing in Sokovia, up until the jet actually took off. That's when you realized that there was no going back.

You did as you were told, stayed near the forest, and started to take out some HYDRA agents. Then you saw it. Him.

" _Draga_? What are you doing here?" He asked you. "It is dangerous! How did you even get here?" He started to speak quickly, and he walked towards you. "Come on, let me get you out of here."

"What was that?" Rang through your ear.

"What?" You said under your breath, trying to make it seem like there was nothing there.

"Come with me." Your speedster boyfriend told you.

"(Y/N), if you're compromised, don't say anything."

"I'm fine." You told your Uncle Clint. "I almost was. I'm good now."

"What..." Pietro said and looked down at your hands, only to see you holding a bow. And arrows all around the place, including trees and even some agents with arrows through their chests and shoulders.

"Piet, it's not what you think, I promise!" You told your boyfriend.

"Then what is it? It looks like you are working with the Avengers, yes?" He tore his hand from you.

"No, no, you don't understand." You told him. "Please..."

"Then what is it?!" Pietro yelled.

"(Y/N), what is going on that we can hear it through your earpiece?" Clint asked through. You didn't respond. "I'm coming to find you."

"Clint, no!" You called, but it was too late, and he wouldn't listen anymore.

Pietro just looked at you. "Look, you know Clint is my uncle. And I didn't even know he was going to make me go on a mission." You said, exaggerating. "I never even thought for a second about being with the Avengers. Please, I'm not against you." You said.

"Fine, then," Pietro said and ran away, but came back only for a second to kiss your cheek. "Am I going to regret trusting you?" He whispered.

Then, you heard Clint groan through the comms. Then followed by something about an enhanced. "Dammit, Pietro." You laughed.

\---

Luckily, throughout that mission, no one caught onto the fact that you were actually talking to one of the 'enhanced to stay away from and don't engage.'

_Too late._

Clint tried as hard as he could to get you to tell him what happened at the base, and you told him to shut up and get some rest so he would feel better.

A few days had passed, and now you were going to where Ultron was located, with vibranium in hand.

"Oh, this is funny, Mr. Stark," Pietro said as you stood on the opposite side of Clint. Pietro looked up and caught your eye. You really didn't expect him to be here, and work for Ultron. But to be fair, he thought Tony was evil, so automatically, The Avengers were evil, and Ultron was doing good.

Pietro looked betrayed. He didn't expect you to be with them again. Everyone began fighting, and Pietro ran up to you for a split second. "How could you?" He asked.

"Piet, we were just trying to take out Ultron. He's going to do something horrible with the Vibranium!" You told him.

"And you are working with Stark. Who is worse here?"

"I know you don't like Tony, but Ultron...we have to stop him." You said, and Pietro ran away, not even saying anything. Every day was getting harder and harder to hold onto this relationship, but you couldn't afford to lose him.

And that's when Wanda started taking out the team. She got Thor, Widow, and Cap. And before you knew it, the room around you looked like yours again. And Pietro was standing in front of you, smiling.

"Come on, let us have some fun!" He called. This day was something you remembered vividly. He was in your room in your house at one am, trying to get you to dance around with him. You told him to shut up; Uncle Clint and your parents were right downstairs.

But you gave in when he offered up that you both put headphones in. And you danced around, slowly. It was weird, because Pietro had always gone _fast, fast, fast._ It was fun; you liked dancing around with your boyfriend. That was the first night you guys told each other you loved one another.

But then the memory took a turn. There were gunshots coming through your wall, and Pietro yelled your name and fell to the floor. His last words were "How could you...let this happen?" And you saw your uncle standing at the door with a gun. Which should have clued you in that it wasn't real...but your mind couldn't comprehend that.

Clint woke you up from your memory when he found you crying on the ground, screaming out how this couldn't be happening.

"That little witch got to you, and most of the team, we need to get back to the jet." Clint pulled you up. "What did you see?" He asked, and you couldn't even look at Clint in fear that you would start crying again.

But little did you know, Wanda and Pietro saw your worst fear, and Pietro realized that you really weren't against him. (But no, that didn't stop him from being on Ultron's side.)

\---

Again, a few days passed, and you had to get over your worst fear 'dream.' You were still sulking, feeling like Pietro would never trust you again for being on his enemy's side, and you wouldn't ever hear him say 'I love you' again.

You walked into the lab where the stolen Ultron body was and saw Clint in another room, probably trying to contact Natasha. Tony and Bruce were working on trying to put Jarvis in the body- and you didn't understand it all. You didn't go on the mission to get to the body; you were too busy being upset. And you needed some sleep. Clint convinced them that you could use the day off; apparently, what you saw was the worst thing ever.

"I'm gonna say this once." Cap walked into the room.

"How about, nunce?" Tony said back. You didn't bother looking up; it was just another Iron Man vs. Cap bicker.

"Shut it down!" Cap yelled. They began to argue about the Jarvis body thing- you still didn't care enough. But you were surprised, when you felt the air hit your face. You looked up, only to see Pietro holding a few wires.

"No, no, go on." The familiar accent of Pietro said, and looked over to you. He ran over to you, hugged you, and picked you off the ground. "I should have listened to you." He whispered in your ear.

"You're not mad at me?" You asked, and he shook his head.

"I saw your worst fear..." He admitted. "I am sorry, _draga._ "

"What?" Cap whispered.

You gave Pietro another hug. "I love you." You said, a tear going down your cheek, just happy to be back in his arms.

"I love you as well." Then, when he let go, a bullet shot up through the floor, and Pietro fell below.

"Pietro!" You and Wanda yelled at the same time.

"What? You didn't see that coming?" Clint smiled at him.

\---

Now, with Wanda and Pietro on your side, maybe the battle between Ultron wouldn't be as bad. It was much easier to have them on your side rather than against you.

The battle consisted of many robot deaths and trying to get civilians to the safe platform of a revived hellicarrier. It seemed to be working, at least.

You and Pietro tried to fight close to one another since you could finally show that you were together. And who knows, maybe it'll be your last time together. With how this is going, the place might blow. You're going to spend as much time as possible with who you love.

Clint didn't like the fact that you had been hiding this from him, but he has got to deal with it.

Ultron seemed to be defeated, and left the Vision to finish him off. And with that being that, you were now on one of the carriers to be taken to safety.

Pietro or Clint hadn't come back yet. You saw Clint run to the market to save a child, and knew he'd be back soon.

And when he came back, you saw Pietro being dragged on the carrier. He had blood spots all over him.

You looked to Clint with tears in your eyes. "What happened?" You cried, hugging your boyfriend that was lying on the floor.

"He saved the child and me," Clint told you. "And Ultron shot at us."

You cried, and didn't look at Clint. You started whispering things to your boyfriend, who didn't respond. You didn't bother to check his pulse. "Come back to me; I love you, please; we just got together, Piet, please." You said over and over.

Clint tried his hardest to talk to you. Now that you live at the facility, it was easier not to speak with him, since he's at home with Laura and his children.

You barely said anything to him after you found out Pietro was dead. It was too heart-wrenching, like your worst fear came true. Clint killed Pietro.

There was a knock at your door, exactly three months after the death of Pietro. Tony walked into your room. "Can you come with me?" He asked you.

You nodded and walked out of your room and down to the kitchen. Clint was standing in the middle of the room. "What does he want?" You asked Tony.

"We have some news about Pietro," Tony said. "We sent him off to Dr. Cho to see if there was anything she could do."

"And you're here to tell me no, he's officially dead and never coming back." You stated.

"Actually, there's a chance he could live," Tony told you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the hope of Pietro alive, your mind is spinning. You still don't want to see Clint, but maybe Wanda can help you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Originally posted May 26, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> Part 2 requested by anon.
> 
> I didn't even realize I left a cliffhanger but I'm glad I did because this was so cute.
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNING for revival and lots of crying in this part.

"Hey," Your uncle Clint walked up to you.

"I'm training, please don't bother me." You told him.

"Just listen, alright?" Clint asked you, but you continued to shoot everything you could that was in this room.

"I'm training." You repeated.

"I know you're going through a tough time." He said, but you cut him off.

"Look, I don't need a lecture. I'm trying to clear my head and I am an adult. I can handle this. I'm doing just fine." You told him, shooting another target.

"You just heard a few weeks ago that Pietro could be alive, I just wanted to make sure your emotions are stable." Clint said, trying to get closer to you.

"I said, _I'M FINE_!" You yelled, pulling back your arrow harder than before, and shooting out a light.

Clint sighed. "I'll tell Tony the light needs fixed."

As soon as Clint left the room and you were sure the door was shut, you threw your bow a few feet away and dropped to your knees. You brought your hands up to your face and covered your eyes, beginning to shed a few tears.

You kept telling yourself that you were fine, but deep down, you were going crazy.

After a few months had passed you were finally starting to accept that your boyfriend was gone, and you'd have to move on. You'd stay mad at your uncle and continue to blame him. But now, hearing that Pietro could be back, everything in your head was messed up.

"Oh my gosh." You heard Wanda's voice. "I knew I heard noise, I did not know it was your mind. What is going on?" You asked.

You sighed, wiping the few tears away.

"Did Tony tell you?" You asked and Wanda nodded, realizing what this was all about. "It's driving me insane, I love Pietro, Wanda, I really do. And I thought I was never going to get him back...but now, there's a chance. And Clint, he keeps talking to me. I'm still mad at him." You sighed.

"It was not really Clint's fault, though, was it?" She asked. "I thought Pietro chose to save him?"

You shrugged. "I was still mad that he didn't just stay on the ship and get to the hellicarrier safely, it was so dangerous." You said quietly.

Wanda offered her hand to you. "Would you like to go on a trip with me?" She asked.

You grabbed her hand and she helped pull you up. "To where?"

She smiled. "Oh, Dr. Cho's lab, of course."

\---

The easy part was getting Tony to take you to the lab in the jet. The hard part was doing it so no one else knew what was going on. Technically, you and Wanda weren't even suppose to know that Helen Cho and Bruce Banner have been working on saving Pietro for the last few months.

Tony was all for taking you and Wanda there. He knew how much you two miss Pietro, he could see the love for him in your eyes, and how much Wanda hurt after he was gone. Maybe having Pietro back would make the both of you happier, and maybe you'd get along with Clint again.

Tony said he couldn't stay, as he had work to do. But he said to call him when you needed picked up.

You were dropped off a few blocks away from Dr. Cho's lab, so you and Wanda walked together hoping that it would be all you had imagined.

You missed out on coming to her lab before, as it was when you were still recovering from the nightmare Wanda gave you when she was working with Ultron. But Wanda was here before, so she had some idea of what to do.

After being let in, you and Wanda began to roam around in hopes to run into someone who knew you. For the most part, all you really heard was another language you didn't understand.

The first few floors were a bust. You'd look through the little peep holes to see what was going on, and there was no sign of Pietro.

You realized that every door was shut. It was kind of weird, but for a lab, it made sense. But up a few floors, one door was open.

"Dammit." You heard someone say, after a loud bang.

You looked to Wanda, and you both decided that was enough reason to see what was going on in that one room.

You approached the door and opened it a little wider.

"Come on; you can do this." The voice said. "Do it for them."

You stood at the door with Wanda and stayed quiet. There he was, running around in circles. Running into walls, and punch bags, and mirrors.

A tear went down your cheek. _He was alive._

You and Wanda agreed to stay quiet. You just wanted to observe, see how he was doing on his own.

"I really need some shoes I do not run out of." He muttered to himself. "Add that to the list of stuff I need from Banner."

He started to run again. It was paining you, not talking, hugging, or kissing him. He's been 'dead' for months, and to see him alive again, it gave you back the hope that you had lost. And you could feel yourself, deep down, starting to realize that blaming Clint was not the best way to cope with everything.

But you pushed that away, and would save that for a different conversation later.

"When should we approach him?" Wanda whispered to you.

"Not yet; I want to hear him ramble again, like he always did." You told her, quietly.

After running out of breath from training, Pietro walked over to one of the mirrors. He looked at himself, breathing heavily. Then, he pulled up the side of his shirt. You saw all his stitches from the wounds. "I miss them so much." He started to tell himself. "Once I can run perfectly again, I will run across the world to see my sister and my love; I want them to know I am okay." He started to ramble. "God, why does this all have to be a secret?"

"Wanda? (Y/N)?" You heard a voice come from behind you.

"That is who I am talking about, yes, Banner." Pietro sighed at himself. "Stop eavesdropping on me."

"What are you guys doing here?" Bruce whispered. "Tony wasn't supposed to tell anyone..."

"You really think he would have been able to keep him from us much longer? We had to see him." You told Bruce when both of you turned around.

"That reminds me, Green Guy, I need a new pair of sho-" Pietro stopped dead in his tracks. He stopped speaking , and walking, and blinking. He just stared at you and Wanda.

Your face broke out into a huge smile, and he ran over to you both. "You are here!" He held one of your shoulders with one hand, and one of Wanda's with the other. "How did you know I was alive?"

"Bruce told Tony. Tony told us." You said, another tear going down your face.

"Awe, _draga_ , do not cry. I am alive." He pulled you into a hug, and when he pulled away just far enough, he snuck a kiss onto your lips.

Wanda wasn't saying anything. She was just standing there, with the happiest smile on her face, and crying. "Pietro..." She said once he looked over to her.

Pietro hugged Wanda as well. Then he pulled you back into the hug. "I have missed you two more than the world; I am so sorry for leaving you."

"I'm just glad you're alive." You cried into his shoulder.

Later that day, you texted Clint a photo of you, Wanda, and Pietro. He seemed amazed that he was still alive. You also apologized; hopefully, you could get back the bond that you had once before.

But later, you and Wanda sat and watched movies all throughout the night with Pietro, making up for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
